1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure toy, for example a baby doll, including apparatus for retaining the eyes of the doll alternatively in an eye open position or an eye closed position and, more particularly, to a baby doll whose eyes close by squeezing or compressing a bellows retained within the doll's body. The eyes remain closed when a pacifier or other retaining means is inserted into the doll's mouth while the eyes are in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various dolls have been provided which include spherical eyeballs and include apparatus for rotating the spherical eyeballs to assimilate various natural eye movements. Two of these patents are to Ryan et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,353,296, and 3,364,618. These patents include relatively complicated mechanisms and include electrical driving means for rotating the spherical eyeballs. The device of the present invention includes flat eyeball means which are longitudinally moveable with respect to the figure toy, or doll and the eyeballs can be retained in an eye closed position by insertion of a pacifier or other pin member into the mouth of the figure toy or doll to engage a pin receiving member disposed within the doll to maintain the eyes in a closed position until the pin member is removed.